Talk:Beast Fang
Methods From my impressions of this article, getting the Beast Fang with Cave Story 3D means you have to have two save files: one in the Prefab Building and one other save file to start a new game. I'm assuming you need to save in the Prefab Building just before going to the Sacred Grounds, because the text said something about a bed leaning to one side. Does anyone know if the Beast Fang is also possible to obtain in Cave Story Wii / DSi (assuming that's not the same as 3D)? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I got the Beast Fang in the freeware. It seems as though it is hidden directly below the Life Capsule, not behind it. At least when I used Cave Editor it was. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:13, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::That glitch is a lot more versatile than that. I call it Room Storage. ::Basically, whenever you open the inventory in CS3D, the room's events are stored in the inventory. How and why this works, I have no idea. Anyways, NICALiS in their infinite wisdom forgot to close the inventory when you quit the game. So if you leave the inventory open while quitting, the next save file you load (or time attack) will have the inventory open. When the inventory is closed, the previous room's events override those of the new room. ::For example, obtaining the Best Fang has the event number 300. 300 is an uncommon one, but it's certainly not unused. It is shared by the Missile Launcher chest in Egg Observation Room, the fireplace in Santa's House, Chako, Jenka's first and last puppies in Jenka's House, Dr. Gero, and Curly in Boulder Chamber. However, you can also trigger a lower event and wait for it to roll over to 300, as long as there are no other events in the way. When Yamashita Farm is stored, the range of events to get the Beast Fang is 222-300. The bed in Prefab 2 (AKA Prefab House) has event 250. ::Other uses of Room Storage are obtaining Life Capsules or Missile expansions even when they should be inaccessible, getting the Booster v2.0 early (in about a dozen ways), and beating the game on the normal ending in roughly 5 minutes. ::I have tried using Room Storage in CS+ and freeware, but it doesn't work in either of them. I do not own the Wiiware, DSi, or 3DS eShop versions, so I have not tested them, but I assume it won't work in those versions either because 3D's inventory layout is unique. :: :::How 3D's inventory layout unique from the 3DS eShop and DSi versions? Is going to Yamashita Farm necessary to obtain the Beast Fang in CS 3D? Do you only need to trigger an event 300 in a previous room, open the inventory and then load another save file while keeping that same inventory open? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:25, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::NICALiS decided to make the inventory open via touchscreen only rather than triggered by button imput. Also, if you have the map system, the map is shown on the bottom screen unless the inventory is open. I have no idea how they messed it up so badly that they broke the game, but I'm glad they did. :P ::::And no, you got it backwards. It goes open inventory in Yamashita Farm, load a save file saved in a room with an event 222-300, close inventory, then trigger any event in the said range. :::: :::::This glitch only requires triggering some event within 222-300 after opening the inventory in Yamashita Farm? Does this mean the Beast Fang can only be obtained somewhere else other than the farm? :::::what if the glitch was intentional so that people could get the Beast Fang :P - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:24, June 25, 2014 (UTC)